Adventures of John: Winchesters
by John The Adventurer
Summary: All of reality is in danger. Numerous rifts have begun to open up, bringing together various universes that were never supposed to meet. Something bad is coming. The end of everything, every universe, is coming, and I don't know how to stop it. Hopefully I find out something soon, or we are all in trouble. Previous: "Parallels" and "The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon"
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: Winchesters

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

. . . . .

Things have not been going well the past few days. One moment I'm hunting down an inter-dimensional secret society, and the next me and my wife, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, are being sucked through a rift into an alternate reality. There we faced off against a fiery version of Elsa, who's trapping of her dead sister's soul inside of a creature of flame was tearing her universe apart. Unfortunately, to save both her universe and my Elsa's universe, I had to kill the fiery Elsa.

That night I had a vision of every universe being destroyed, rifts just like the one I had stopped ripping each and every reality into nothing. All that remained was a horrible, rending emptiness. A pure nothingness that consumed everything. I believed that this dream meant that a powerful spell that I once possessed, a spell that could bridge the Void between universes, was once again at work.

After several days of searching for any hint that the spell was once again in play, another rift opened and took me to a very different universe, the universe that is home to the Doctor, an ancient Time Lord and one of the greatest heroes in the multiverse. We were chased by a Dalek battle cruiser back to the Jurassic era, where we confronted a powerful time dragon from the universe that existed before the Doctor's universe. I was able to turn the dragon's magic against him, once again saving a universe and closing another rift.

But before I killed the dragon, he told me that someone had told him that I would come. I have no idea who it was, or how they knew about me, but I didn't like it. I knew that there was more going on than just my old spell getting into someone else's hands. This was something that reeked of conspiracy. But what it was, I still didn't know. And I don't like not knowing.


	2. Chapter 1: Hunting

Adventures of John: Winchesters

Chapter 1: Hunting

_"Carry on my wayward son, _

_There'll be peace when you are done. _

_Lay your weary head to rest, _

_Don't you cry no more." _

"Are you sure about this one, Sammy?" Dean asked as he drove the Impala down the highway.

"As sure as we ever are," Sam answered, flipping through a newspaper. "There have been over a dozen mysterious disappearances in the past week and several witnesses claimed they saw 'shadowy creatures' in the woods. One witness even claimed he saw what looked like 'a tear in reality, opening into nothingness'."

"Is it possible that this is just your run of the mill crazy?" Dean asked. "That 'tear in reality' thing sounds pretty loco to me. Plus there weren't any weird deaths or strangely mutilated corpses or anything."

"That's because they haven't been able to find any bodies," Sam answered. "I checked this town out, and they haven't had a single missing person in the past six years, and now over a dozen have gone missing in a single week."

"Where is this place again?" Dean asked.

"Littleton Ohio," Sam answered with a chuckle.

"Okay then," Dean responded. "Let's go check out Little Town."

. . . . .

The fortress was as imposing as a fortress could be, built of black stone with twisting, jagged spires of dark iron jutting from the ramparts. The central tower stretched into the sky, a dark orb at its summit spewing forth grey, shadowy mist that covered everything in sight. Suits of black armor marched across the walls, animated by vile magics. Everything about the place screamed that this was the residence of something dark and terrible.

Suddenly the gates burst open, a gnarled old goblin rushing in, gasping for breath. "He's here," the creature gasped. "The Adventurer has come."

A hush fell over the fortress as every suit of armor ceased its movement. These were creatures that were incapable of emotion. They were nothing more than magic and metal. And yet, hearing these words, they felt fear. There was not a single being on the darker side of the magical realms that didn't know to fear that name. For the very first time, these fearless, unholy warriors knew what it meant to be afraid.

Suddenly a burst of golden light speared through the swirling black clouds above, leaving a deep crater as it landed just before the dark iron gates. A figure strode out of the crater, flaming red cloak flowing behind him, golden armor gleaming brightly. Behind the shadow of the hood, golden light poured from the eyes of the Adventurer. He stood triumphantly as the numerous suits of armor stood completely still on the fortress ramparts.

John the Adventurer smiled coldly up at them, and whispered a single word. "Boo."

A massive shockwave burst from his lips, **shattering** the walls before him, sending suits of armor crashing to the ground to be crushed by falling rubble. The remaining metal soldiers fled, only to be impaled by thousands of spears of light. The gnarled old goblin tried to crawl away, only to find his path blocked by the golden boots of the Adventurer.

"Where is your master, little creature?" John questioned, lifting the goblin by its throat. The minion lifted a trembling figure toward the tower, which had been left strangely untouched by John's blast. John dropped the goblin and strode purposefully towards the tower. When he reached the base of the tower he floated up to the top, coming face-to-face with an ancient, skeletal lich dressed in a moth-bitten robe.

"So, you have come," the lich rasped. "You seek to learn more about the rifts, and so you search for their origin."

"You were the one that created that accursed spell, thousands of years ago," John responded. "You crafted the spell that is causing these rifts. So you know how to destroy it for good."

"Actually, I do not," the lich responded calmly. "For you see, I did not craft the spell you speak of. It was given to me, and in the foolishness of youth, and the natural pride of humanity, as I was still human back then, I claimed the spell of my own. I had thought I was done with the trouble that spell caused, but apparently I was mistaken."

"If you didn't make the spell, then who did?" John inquired.

"I honestly don't know," the lich responded. "But even at the time I could sense its power. This spell was not crafted by men, nor demons, nor the deities of any pantheon we now know. Whatever crafted this spell was far more ancient, and far more powerful. How else could such a spell work even in universes without magic?"

"So you have nothing that can help me," John concluded.

"I do not," the lich agreed. "So you can leave now and continue your search elsewhere. You know you cannot kill me without discovering the location of my phylactery."

"Who says I don't know the location?" John asked, a cold smile spreading across his face as he drew out a flaming blade. He flung the blade through the air to impale the massive, fog-spewing orb. The lich cried out in pain as the blade struck, clutching at his chest. "Did you really think I would come here without knowing for certain what your phylactery was and where it was located?" John asked, floating towards the orb. "I guess your foolishness remained even when your humanity did not." With this final statement he grabbed his sword and forced it in deeper, splitting the massive orb in two.

The lich wailed as sickly energy poured out of the broken orb, pouring into him. Electricity crackled in the air around him as he screamed, energy pouring off him in waves. Suddenly it stopped, and he disintegrated into a pile of dust. The tower shook, and John flew off as it crumpled to dust, along with what remained of the fortress walls and suits of armor.

. . . . .

"I am Agent Reynolds," Sam said, looking like a giant next to his brother Dean. "And this is Agent Smith." The two of them were dressed in black suits, displaying a pair of expertly-forged FBI badges. "What can you tell us about the recent disappearances?"

"Not much to tell," the aging sheriff answered. "One moment they were there, and then the next they weren't. A family member or friend would be with them, they'd leave the room for a moment, and when they came back they were gone."

"Is there any possibility these people ran away?" Dean inquired.

"Sure, it's possible," the sheriff answered. "But not very likely. They weren't having any family problems or anything, didn't have any reason to run away. Old Man Jeb disappeared, and he's so frail he can barely move, much less run off."

"Can you point us in the direction of one of the places where someone went missing?" Sam asked him.

"Sure," the sheriff answered. "They all happened on the west side of town. Lots of farms over there. Jimmy Crow's farm might be a good place to start. Though why this warrants a couple of feds like you beats me."

"Just doing our job," Dean responded. "Come on, Agent Reynolds. Let's take a look at Jimmy Crow's farm."

. . . . .

I fumed alone in my room for several minutes after my failure with the lich. I had been having no success for my search for the source of the rifts. All inquiring into who might have the spell now was pointless. Any searching into other possibilities as to the cause of the sudden appearance of all these rifts resulted in similar failure. Also, no one seemed to be able to tell me why these rifts kept on opening near me or why a new rift always opened just long enough to take me back. That lich had been my only good lead in days(realm time), and as it turned out he was just as much of a dead end as everything else.

But there were other things I had to do. There was still the problem of a secret society spreading its power throughout the realms, a society that remained secret despite all attempts at revealing them. There was also something else that I had been avoiding. Something far more dangerous than rifts or liches or secret societies. I had to explain to my wife why I hadn't visited for so long.

. . . . .

"So what do you think?" Dean asked as he shone a flashlight around the barn. "Demons? Leviathan maybe?"

"The people just vanished," Sam answered. "No eyes going black or people suddenly going crazy. And while a Leviathan could eat someone whole, it would take too long for them to go it, eat the person, and run before the people came back."

"The people described seeing something shadowy, didn't they?" Dean questioned. "Black smoke is pretty shadowy."

"They saw shadowy **creatures**," Sam corrected. "I don't think this is anything we've seen before. I think this is something new."

"Well that's just great," Dean sighed. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about. Angels running around, civil war in Hell, that Gadriel guy messing things up, still no way to kill Abbadon, and now we have to add something new in the mix."

"We'll deal with it just like we deal with everything else," Sam muttered, searching through some hay bales.

"Um… Sammy?" Dean asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yah Dean?"

"I think I found it."

Sam pointed his flashlight up at the ceiling, directly at the creature, which immediately attacked.


	3. Chapter 2: Problems

Adventures of John: Winchesters

Chapter 2: Problems

When I returned to Arendelle, my welcome wasn't as warm as I had thought it would be. I appeared in mine and Elsa's bedroom, only to be frozen solid the moment I materialized.

"Five weeks!" Elsa screamed as she walked towards me. "Five weeks without visiting or even leaving a message of any kind! Where were you!? I was beginning to think you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, Princess," I told her as I thawed the ice holding me prisoner. "I've been working on something dangerous, and I didn't want to get you involved."

"You think I can't handle myself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I distinctly remember several times where I saved your life."

"It's not that," I assured her. "Please understand, this is bigger than anything we've ever faced before. I'm sorry for not telling you about it, I was stupid. I'll never do it again."

"You better not," she warned me.

"Never again. In fact, I'll take you with me next time I get sucked into a swirling vortex of doom, if I have the option."

"See to it. Well, come on then," she told me. "Let's check up on our students.

. . . . .

The creature leaped at them, but they jumped out of the way, rolling in the dirt. They both forced themselves to their feet, pulling out their pistols and aiming them at the creature. It paused warily, watching the two of them. It looked strange, shaped like some sort of man-like creature, with its limbs bent the wrong way and skittering around like an insect, but what was stranger than its shape was what it was made from. It was an emptiness, just an **absence**, an absence of matter, an absence of light, an absence of everything**.** It wasn't even darkness. It was literally **nothing**.

"Well," Dean said, sounding confused. "I'd say that was butt-ugly, but there is nothing there **to** be ugly."

"Great," Sam sighed, steadying his pistol. "We've got demons, angels, leviathans, and now we are being attacked by living nothing."

The creature skittered forward, resulting in several shots from the two pistols. The bullets sank into the creature, only to vanish upon contact. They were absorbed by the nothingness, erased from existence.

"Crap," Dean said simply. "Sammy, I think we need to run."

"Well Dean," Sam responded. "I think you might be right." They both turned to flee, only for a rift to tear open in the air before them and spew out a stunned and very confused teenager.

"Oh," the guy said as he looked up at them. "Sam, Dean, nice to see you. Oh, and you might want to duck."

. . . . .

I spent several days in Arendelle, having fun with the family, acting as the headmaster of our magical academy that we opened up not long after King Hans's invasion attempt, and doing my duty as the King Consort of Arendelle. (Fancy name for husband of the reigning queen, which would be my wife Queen Elsa.) I don't have to actually do much as the King Consort, just show up(and I don't even do that all too often). I was never really interested in ruling a kingdom, so I'm perfectly fine being little more than my wife's arm candy when it comes to political affairs.

I also made sure that Elsa's fighting skills hadn't grown lapse in the absence of any impending doom, using the castle's courtyard for a few training sessions, which many of Arendelle's residents, along with many of our students, came to watch. We made quite the spectacle, light and ice and flame everywhere. It was quite a wonderful display of magical skill.

But unfortunately my time in my second home was cut short. Elsa and I had been busy all day with issues of state, as well as issues with some unruly students at the academy, and we had finally been able to get a moment to ourselves. We slid to our room, but as soon as we opened the door I felt a sudden tug on my insides.

_No,_ I thought. _Please not now!_ For those of you that don't know, I wasn't actually technically "there". I couldn't travel to Arendelle physically ever since I got rid of the rift-opening spell, but through some clever wizarding skills I was able to use a revised version of the spell to bind the essence of a Voidstone to an old talisman of mine, providing me a permanent connection to Arendelle, enabling me to send my essence to the alternate reality Arendelle exists in the same way I traveled through the magical realms.

This tug that I was feeling was something calling me back to my body. No, not calling, **commanding**. I struggled against it, but to no avail. I had one last glimpse of my beloved Elsa as I was pulled back to my physical form in my own reality.

. . . . .

I "woke up" to find out that the reason I had been forced out of Arendelle was a swirling vortex of doom, aka a rift in the fabric of reality. My first thought was that here I was, being sucked into a swirling vortex of doom, and I couldn't bring Elsa along like I had promised. My second thought was that I really wished this rift didn't suck in any of my LEGO sets like my last one did. Before I could finish the thought, the rift sucked me in, and I was forced into yet another alternate reality.


	4. Chapter 3: At Gunpoint

Adventures of John: Winchesters

Chapter 3: At Gunpoint

I tumbled out of the portal, expecting to be immediately attacked by some sort of alternate-reality craziness. Instead I was faced with something even crazier. Standing above me were Sam and Dean Winchester, the stars of the television show Supernatural. "Oh," I said as I looked up at them. "Sam, Dean, nice to see you. Oh, and you might want to duck."

They dashed to the sides as a strange monstrosity leaped at me. It landed on my chest, and as it made contact with me I could feel it begin to unravel my very existence. This creature was somehow composed of pure nothingness, and was trying to absorb me and erase me from reality. But this wasn't the first time that I had nearly ceased to exist. The first time I traveled to Arendelle the rift that took me there had been unstable, and had thrown me into the Void, the endless emptiness between universes. Back then my time in the Void had nearly led to my end, but through sheer force of will I had been able to escape and ended up in Arendelle.

Concentrating that same will, I threw the creature off of me, escaping from its erasing grip. I then focused my energies, and conjured a boulder right where the creature was standing. It absorbed the boulder, breaking it down into nothing, but I kept on conjuring more stuff. The shear mass became too much for the nothing creature to absorb, and it faded away, leaving a whole lot of half-erased items in its place. Turning around I looked at the two monster-hunting brothers, which were at this moment staring at me like I was crazy.

"So," I said, getting a bit dizzy. "Anyone want pie?" I tried to stay up, I really did, but the world started spinning and the floor just looked so appealing I couldn't keep myself from passing out.

. . . . .

I woke up to find myself on a bed in a cheap motel room. I tried to sit up, only to find myself handcuffed to the bed. I tried to get out of the handcuffs, but all that did was get a gun shoved in my face. "I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now," Dean, who was the one holding the gun, declared. "So I want to know right now who you are, what that thing was, and how you know our names. If you don't answer me soon, things are gonna get ugly real quick."

"He's just a kid Dean," Sam said, coming through the front door. "Cut him some slack."

"Not until he gives us some answers," Dean argued.

"It's okay," I told them. "I can tell you everything I know. First, my name is John. Usually people call me John the Adventurer."

"John the Adventurer?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Don't interrupt," I told him. "Anyways, I am from an alternate reality, one in which the two of you are characters from a television show. I believe you visited my universe once, thanks to the actions of a certain angel."

"I remember that," Dean chuckled. "Is Sammy over here still married to Meg?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But he did have kind of a face-off with Justin Bieber. Bieber got in trouble with the cops for egging his neighbor's house, and one of the friends that he was with got arrested for having drugs on him. Sammy over there said that the drugs were really Bieber's and that he bribed his friend into claiming they were his. Justin's fans then vowed to never watch Supernatural again, believing that it would be the end of the show."

"And what happened?" Sam asked.

"It was the most watched episode since years ago."

"Good going Sammy!" Dean laughed. "Okay, what about me, what have I been doing?"

"I have no idea," I answered honestly. "Anyways, that's how I know who you are. As to that thing, I have no idea what it was. I've never seen anything like it."

"You sure dealt with it well enough," Sam pointed out.

"I worked on a hunch," I responded. "I could see that it was nothingness, and so I guessed that if I piled on enough mass either it would die, or it would absorb all of it and we would die."

"How did you do that anyway?" Dean asked, munching on a donut that he pulled out of his pocket. "The only time I saw anything like that was with the Trickster."

"You mean Gabriel?" I inquired. "I'm not an angel, or a Trickster, or anything. I'm just a regular human being who happens to have the magical ability to create something out of nothing. And from how much energy that took out of me, I'd guess this universe doesn't like it. Now that I've answered all your questions, could you please let me out of these handcuffs?"

. . . . .

"So," I began as we walked toward the Impala, "who do you think summoned that creature?"

"You think someone summoned it?" Sam questioned.

"Did you see that thing?" I asked him in response. "It was a mindless beast. Someone has to have summoned it. To the only question is who. Who do you know that is really desperate for manpower but also stupid enough to try to summon something like that?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "Crowley," they answered in unison.

"Crowley!" Dean shouted. "Get over here to stinking son of a-"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. "Language!" Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm not much for swearing. I just don't like it. My usual replacement word is "waffles", but that's just me.

"I have to agree with the kid," said a voice from behind us. We all spun around to find Crowley standing there, dressed as usual in a black suit. "You really should watch your language. And would you look at that kid!" He clapped me on the shoulder. "He's just as tall as you are, Moose."

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam inquired tersely.

"What do I want?" Crowley repeated innocently. "I don't want anything. You're the ones that called me. And at a busy time too. I was working on finding that blade for Dean over here when you started shouting at me."

"Stop lying Crowley," I commanded. "How did you summon the nothing creature?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," he responded. I could tell he was lying. "You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that. But speak to me that way again, and you'll regret it."

"I don't think you quite understand who you are speaking to," I informed him. "I think it's time you learned." I teleported over to him and grabbed his head with hands, forcing images of my adventures into his mind. I showed him all the creatures I had defeated and all the things I had done to them. I showed him John the Adventurer at his most terrifying, and then I released him, sending him stumbling back.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That's some nasty history you got there kid. But it's not enough to rattle me. King of Hell, remember?"

"You're not the king anymore," I told him. "And that's why you summoned that creature. You want to take back your throne, and you've grown tired of looking for that blade, so you looked into other ways of defeating Abaddon. Not even an immortal can escape being erased from reality."

"He's clever, that one," Crowley remarked to the Winchesters, pointing to me. "You should keep him."

"Don't change the subject," I warned him.

"Alright!" he admitted. "So I summoned the sodding creature, what of it? You blokes are all still alive, so I assume you killed the blasted thing somehow."

"How did you summon it, Crowley?" Dean questioned, pulling out his demon-killing knife.

"Oh please," Crowley sighed. "We all know you're not going to use it. Look, I just found myself a spell to summon the little bugger. I had no idea it would get all out of control."

"Stop lying, Crowley," I ordered. "This is more than a simple spell. Sam and Dean over here told me this has been going on the past week or so. You've been experimenting. Now show us what you've been experimenting with."

"Alright then, Mister Touchy," Crowley said snippily. "Here it is." He reached into his jacket and pulled a single dark stone, a rock that just looking at it one felt like it was trying to suck it into its depths. A stone that was made of solid emptiness. "A Voidstone," I whispered reverently. Voidstones are the rarest of magical items, the Void made solid, and until relatively recently I had half believed they were a myth. I had only encountered one Voidstone in the past. It was because of that Voidstone that I was able to travel to Arendelle, and I had barely scratched the surface of the stone's power before I gave it up.

"Yes, so I'm told," responded Crowley. "Nifty little thing. Difficult to work though." His face suddenly grew serious. "But if you think I'm just going to give it up you're sadly mistaken." The stone began to glow, and dozens of the nothing creatures began to pour out of it. "It was a pleasure as always, chums," Crowley remarked. "But I have a war to win." He then vanished, leaving dozens of hungry nothing creatures for us to deal with.

"Today sucks," Dean commented, pulling out a machete. "It really, really **sucks**."


	5. Chapter 4: Highway to Hell

Adventures of John: Winchesters

Chapter 4: Highway to Hell

"Today sucks," Dean commented, pulling out a machete. "It really, really **sucks**."

"Hang on guys, I have an idea!" I exclaimed. I concentrated, and a golden aura began to glow around the two brothers. "Okay guys, let's get 'em."

I jumped at the creatures, the same golden glow surrounding me. Sam and Dean hesitated for a moment, but when they saw what I did to the creatures they were quick to follow. The first monster I met jumped at me, only to find the golden aura keeping it from being able to absorb and erase me. I grabbed it by the head(or what I think was the head), and increasing my strength I tore at it, ripping the creature apart, after which it dissipated. Sam and Dean then charged, hacking at the creatures with their machetes. The creatures quickly fell into disarray, as they had been expecting easy prey, but where instead facing armed adversaries that they could not absorb.

"Now what?" Sam asked as we dispatched the rest of the nothing creatures. "How do we go after Crowley?"

"Should we?" Dean inquired. "He's going after Abaddon with those things, and she doesn't have our good luck charm over here to help her out."

"Crowley can barely control one of these things," I told them. "Do you really think he'll manage to maintain control over hundreds of them? He doesn't understand how to use that Voidstone, and it will get this entire universe ripped apart if we don't do something about it."

"Then we're going to need help," Sam declared. "Cas," he said, looking into the sky. "We need your help."

There was a sound like rustling feathers and then a man in a trench coat appeared beside him. "Hello Sam," Castiel said in a gravelly voice. "What do you need?"

"Cas, I'm glad you came," Sam told him. "How is the search for Metatron going?"

"Not well," he sighed. "Metatron still alludes me. Now why did you call me here? Is it really important enough to call me from my search?"

"We need to get to Crowley yesterday," Dean answered.

"I don't have the energy for time travel," Cas began. "I also don't see the point of-"

"It's a figure of speech," Sam informed him. "It just means as soon as possible."

"Oh," Cas replied. "Okay. I'll help if I can. Everyone grab hold of me." Dean looked at him awkwardly. "Just grab hold Dean," Cast insisted, holding out an arm. We all grabbed on to him, and then we were suddenly standing on a cliff inside what looked like a massive dark cavern, a cavern which opened up into a bottomless abyss, and on the edge of the cliff was Crowley, along with three henchmen.

"So this is Hell?" I asked. "Not as imposing as I thought it would be."

"Well look who finally showed up," Crowley remarked dryly. "Take care of 'em, boys." The three black-eyed men rushed us, only for Dean to gut one of them with his demon-killing knife and Cas to grab the heads of the other two and smite them, burning them inside out.

"You didn't really think they could stop us, did you Crowley?" Castiel asked.

"No," Crowley answered. "But they did slow you down." He revealed the Voidstone in his hand. "I guess your pet angel over here must have somehow saved you from the last bunch, but you won't escape these ones. Dozens of the nothing creatures poured out of the stone, immediately charging toward us.

I imbued our group with the golden nothingness-stopping aura, and we charged back. Castiel pulled out his angel blade and teleported all over the place, slashing through nothing monsters as he went. Sam and Dean both pulled their machetes out and did likewise, while I punched my way through them, keeping away from any conjuring lest I fall unconscious again. After a few moments we had cut our way through the creatures, leaving only us and Crowley.

"How did you do that?!" he asked in shock.

"Our good luck charm over here has got some pretty nifty tricks," Sam answered, pointing his thumb back at me. "Now hand it over, Crowley."

"And why would I do that?" he inquired.

"Because you don't have a choice," I responded, pulling at the stone's energies and calling it to my hand. "There. Wasn't that easy? Now you are going to tell me where you got it. That shouldn't even exist in this reality."

"A group of warlock gave it to me as part of a deal," Crowley answered. "The stone for unlimited riches or power or something like that."

Something about what he said rang a bell. Something I myself had mentioned before…

_They were spreading their tentacles into every world, manipulating gods and making deals with demons._

No. It couldn't be.

_This was something that reeked of conspiracy_.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, "It was right in front of me!"

"Sorry," Crowley said, "I'm confused. What was right in front of you?"

It was all connected. It was just like something you'd expect to find on some conspiracy nut's website. The secret society, the spell, the troubles in the various realities, they were all connected. The secret society I had been hunting had the ability to travel between the various magical realms. If they had somehow gotten their hands on that spell, then that would give them the ability to travel to alternate realities, and would also enable them to cause problems in the various universes.

**They** were the ones that had told the dragon Raxalaz I would come. **They** were the ones who had given Crowley the Voidstone. And how had the fiery version of Elsa learned how to trap a human soul inside a being of flame? Most likely they had taught her how.

But why? What did they seek to accomplish by causing all this chaos? And why did I keep on getting dragged into it? There was still so much that I didn't know. So much I needed to know.

"Goodbye Crowley. I hope for your sake we don't meet again." I turned to Castiel. "Take us back up, Cas."


	6. Epilogue

Adventures of John: Winchester

Epilogue

"What was that golden glow thing you did?" Sam inquired once we were out of Hell.

"Energy," I answered. "I have the ability to create something out of nothing, and to do that I use a sort of magical creation energy. That golden aura was pure creation energy, and was thus able to negate their erasing effect."

"Makes sense," he acknowledged, sounding somewhat impressed.

"Do you guys have some sort of mystical strongbox in that Men of Letters bunker of yours?" I asked them.

"Yes," Dean answered.

"Then put this in it," I told him, placing the Voidstone in his hands. "I can't take it back with me to my world. The results could be disastrous. You two have to keep this thing safe. Put every protection around it you can. Above all else, no one, not even you, must use it. If it is used again in this reality it could destabilize your universe entirely, and destroy it."

"We'll keep it safe," Sam promised.

"I'll be leaving soon," I informed them. "I want you to know that it was great meeting you two in real life."

"It was nice meeting you too," Dean responded. "It's interesting that we have a television show in your universe and you have a television show in ours."

"I have a television show!?" I asked in shock. "Since when?"

"I knew your fancy name sounded familiar," Dean told me. "I've never watched the show myself, but I saw a commercial for it on TV once."

A rift then opened behind me, and before I could ask any more about my television show I was sucked in, back to my own universe. But that's fine. I have things I need to do anyway. That secret society still alludes me, and I have the feeling their plans are going to come to a head soon. If the vision I had after my encounter with the fire Elsa is true, then it might mean the end of everything, and I need to be ready for it. Because if I don't stop it, who will?


	7. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society

15. Into the Void

s/10198538/1/Adventures-of-John-Into-the-Void

16. Heart of the Void

s/10227395/1/Adventures-of-John-Heart-of-the-Void

Aftermath

17. A Frozen Child One Shot

s/10249064/1/Adventures-of-John-A-Frozen-Child-One-Shot

**PART 3**

A New Threat

18. Inner Demons

s/10263529/1/Adventures-of-John-Inner-Demons

19. The Masters of Chaos One Shot

s/10277127/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Masters-of-Chaos-One-Shot

20. New World Order

s/10288840/1/Adventures-of-John-New-World-Order


End file.
